pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
| badges = Sinnoh League (8) | ribbons = Sinnoh | symbols = | current league = None | previous leagues = Sinnoh League | partner = | previous partner = | starter = Dawn's Empoleon | relatives = (Mother) | hometown = | residence = | story debut = Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!! (mentioned) Darkest Before The Dawn! (proper debut) | movie debut = }} Dawn (ヒカリ Hikari) is a Pokémon Trainer who hails from in the region. She is the daughter of , a Pokémon Coordinator, and competes in both official Pokémon League competitions around the world, as well as Pokémon Contests. She is the current Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League, having defeated Cynthia for the title several years in the past. Appearance Dawn is a young woman of petite stature; possessing long blue hair that frames each side of her face—parted in the middle, along with several clumps of hair focused on her forehead. The curtains do indeed match the window here—her eyes are akin to sapphires, just like her hair. For attire, Dawn wears a black top that covers everything up to the neckline and exposes her midriff; with a pink vest covering this to keep her slightly more warm. For lower clothing, Dawn's legs are covered by black yoga pants held up with a flashy looking belt—finishing her attire is a pair of black shoes. Personality History Dawn began her journey when she was a child, living in Twinleaf Town with her mother. Dreaming big, even as a child, she set out with her friend , to visit , a Pokémon Researcher from a town over. She received her first Pokémon, Piplup, from the Professor when he realises the dedication she and Barry have, willing to travel to despite lacking any Pokémon. During the course of Dawn's journey, collecting badges to compete in the Pokémon League, as well as Ribbons so she could further her ambitions to compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Dawn has many conflicts with the insane and its leader, . Making it her mission to stop them, she eventually gains a bond with the , particularly , the resident Lake Guardian of Lake Verity, which is near her home. She encountered Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion, along the way, and the woman took a particular interest in the girl, seeming intent on grooming her into a powerful challenger. Everything culminated when Dawn confronted Cyrus at , where he summoned and through the Red Chain. Angered at the disruption, made it's presence known, dragging Cyrus into the Distortion World, and Dawn and Cynthia quickly followed after it, making their way through the strange dimension with the help of the Lake Pokémon. Confronting Cyrus one last time, Dawn defeated him with the efforts of her Pokémon, and then proceeded to battle and capture Giratina, calming it's rage. As her final test, she made her way to the Pokémon League, defeating her opponents and ensuring her spot in the finals, defeating her final opponent, which gave her a chance to battle the Elite Four of the Sinnoh Region. Dawn proved to be a worthy opponent, and defeated the Elite Four as well, and finally had her match against the Champion, Cynthia. The woman proved to Dawn's toughest opponent yet, and the battle was truly difficult, wiring down to one remaining Pokémon for each, however, Dawn secured both victory, and her spot as the Sinnoh League Champion. It was the spirit she showed not only in the Pokémon League but against Team Galatic that led to Cynthia eventually taking Dawn on as her apprentice of sorts, giving the girl special training to mold her into a worthy Champion. Synopsis 'Pokémon — Songs of Victory ' *Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!! (mentioned) *Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again! (seen on television) *Darkest Before The Dawn! (debut) Equipment Bag (Japanese: バッグ bag): Like nearly all traveling trainers, Dawn carries a bag. Pokédex (Japanese: ポケモン図鑑 illustrated Pokémon encyclopedia): A digital encyclopedia created originally by Professor Oak, the concept was shared with multiple researchers across the world, who began to manufacture these and give them to select individuals. Dawn received hers from Professor Rowan as a ten-year old child, tasked to help him with his Pokémon Research by recording as many Pokémon as she could into the device. As an adult, she rarely uses the Pokédex except with new Pokémon she has never seen before, as her many years of experience as a trainer, and tutelage from Cynthia, have given Dawn a vast array of knowledge about Pokémon that can rival several researchers. Pokémon On Hand , , and . }} . }} . }} In the Distortion World , , and . }} Befriended Sprites Eyana_Platinum_Introduction.gif|Her Platinum Introduction Sprite Pt_Eyana.png|Her main sprite in Platinum Pt_Dawn_Back.png|Her back sprite from Platinum Eyana_Frontier.png|Her current main sprite DawnChallenge.png|Her VS. Sprite Artwork 335px-Diamond_Pearl_Dawn.png|Artwork from Diamond and Pearl 381px-Platinum_Eyana.png|Artwork from Platinum C2541ca6691c79e576ebf3a1cc4f285c.png|Artwork from Gel. Dawn_and_Giratina.jpg|Dawn, as a child, with Giratina's silhouette behind her DawnBeautiful.jpeg| Related Articles * * * Quotes *"Effort in battle is a representation of the love between the Trainer and their Pokémon." *"No trainer's journey is meant to be easy. There will be obstacles ahead; difficulties you have to overcome if you want to continue and realise your dreams. You must embrace pain, and burn it as fuel for your journey." Trivia *Dawn follows the history of the Dawn from Pokémon Platinum. *Dawn is the first known Champion to own a Legendary Pokémon, however, she is not the first known member of a battle related facility to do this, as it seems to be common practice for Frontier Brain's to capture legendary Pokémon, most notably the Pyramid King Brandon, who uses the entire Regi Trio. *Dawn's battle theme is a remix of the final boss theme in the original Mystery Dungeon. Category:Champion Category:Pokemon League